


A Little Love

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't know what happened to Derek's parents, he just knew that they weren't here anymore and everyone was upset because of it. Espically Derek. Which made Stiles upset. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make Derek smile again, and it made Stiles want to cry as hard as Derek was. Why was Derek crying, anyway? His mummy and daddy were going to be back soon, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Love

Stiles didn't know what happened to Derek's parents, he just knew that they weren't here anymore and everyone was upset because of it. Espically Derek. Which made Stiles upset. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make Derek smile again, and it made Stiles want to cry as hard as Derek was. Why was Derek crying, anyway? His mummy and daddy were going to be back soon, right?

Everyone else had left the funeral, that's what Stiles had heard his dad call it, apart from him and Derek. His daddy and mommy said he'd be waiting by the car with Derek's uncle (uncle creepy, Stiles had started mentally refering to him as), he said something about how Stiles should try to comfort Derek. After ten minutes of mindless talking while Derek stayed quiet, Stiles realised he sucked at comforting.

So, Stiles decided to be quiet. He decided that it'd be better for Derek if he just shut up, like he's been told to many times before, and wait until Derek was finished 'mourning'. He'd heard his daddy say that word and figured that was what Derek was doing. Stiles tigtened his coat around him, shivering at the temperture, but not wanting to leave. He wanted to stay with Derek until he was done missing his mommy and daddy.

"I'm going to miss them." Derek whispers, voice cracking slightly as a fresh wave of tears began to roll down his face. His parents must be going far away, Derek barely cried about anything unless it was serious. The total opposite of Stiles that cried about nearly everything. Stiles blamed it on being four years younger than Derek who is twelve. When Stiles is twelve, he's going to stop being such a baby and barely cry. Derek had promised him.

"Me too." Stiles agrees, honestly, remembering Mrs and Mr Hale. They were always hugging and kissing (Stiles vaguely heard something about them being 'mates' but he never really understood what it meant), giving Stiles cookies and milk, making the best Christmas dinners, and reading him bedtime stories when he slept at Derek's. He wondered how things would be without them, how different Derek would act without them around.

"I won't ever get to see them again." Derek frowns, staring down at his feet, as if ashamed at what he was saying, ashamed of being weak and crying. Stiles moves closer to Derek, taking his hand in his own and intwining their gloved fingers. Stiles bit his lip, thinking about how he'd react without his mummy and daddy. Who would kiss him and tell him he was loved? Who would put on his coat because his fingers were always too clumsy to do it himself? Who would sing him to sleep when he had a nightmare? Derek wasn't going to be able to do any of those things any more, not without his parents.

"My parents give me too much love, I can give you some." Stiles grins, standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips against Derek's cheek, feeling it warm under his lips. He could kiss Derek and tell him he was loved, he could try to help him put his coat on when it was cold out, and Stiles could sing to Derek, if he wanted. 

Derek stops crying, even though his bottom lip still quivering, and gives Stiles a shaky smile. With one last forlorn look at the stone in the ground that his parents were apparently under (everyone was so sad he didn't question how two people could fit under such a small stone) and began to walk back to where Stiles' mommy and daddy and Derek's uncle, hand in hand.


End file.
